Ein Zuhause am Ende der Welt
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: So hatte sich Elena ihre Zukunft nicht vorgestellt.  Spoiler für 2x22, Delena   Dalaric
1. Teil 1

**Titel:** Ein Zuhause am Ende der Welt  
><strong>Originaltitel:<strong> A Home at the End of the World  
><strong>Autor:<strong> lit_chick08  
><strong>Übersetzerin:<strong> Schattentaenzerin  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Vampire Diaries  
><strong>Teile:<strong> 1/ca. 10  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Damon/Elena, Damon/Alaric, Elena/Alaric, Damon/Elena/Alaric, Erwähnung von Elena/Stefan, Alaric/Jenna  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Kategorie:<strong> Romantik, Drama  
><strong>Warnung:<strong> Spoiler für die Folge "As I Lay Dying" (2x22)  
><strong>Inhalt:<strong> So hatte sich Elena nicht ihre Zukunft vorgestellt.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Mir gehört Vampire Diaries nicht. 

**Ü/N:** Eine weitere TVD-Fic, die diesmal zwei meiner liebsten Pairings miteinander kombiniert. Vielleicht seid ihr vom Pairing abgeschreckt, aber probiert es einmal. Vielleicht seid ihr dann auch davon überrascht wie _gut_ die Drei zusammenpassen.

Im Original ist dies nebenbei ein One-Shot, doch zwecks Einfachheit für mich, habe ich ihn in mehrere Teile getrennt.

**Wortanzahl:** 813 Wörter  
>_<p>

**Teil 1**

Stefan war seit drei Monaten verschwunden, bevor sie und Damon miteinander schliefen.

Es war nicht geplant. In der einen Minute kämpften sie um irgendwas Bedeutungsloses und in der nächsten drückte Damon sie an die Wand des Wohnzimmers und zog ihre Hosen über ihre Hüften, während sie damit kämpfte seine Jeans zu öffnen.

Es war schnell und hart und kein bisschen so wie mit Stefan, was die ganze Sache für sie leichter machte. Wäre Damon liebevoll und sanft gewesen, wäre sie ausgeflippt, dessen war sich Elena ziemlich sicher.

Als sie fertig waren, beginnt Damon sich zurückziehen, eindeutig auf ihre Verachtung wartend, und Elena wünscht sich, sie hätte es in sich diese aufzubringen, aber sie kann es nicht. Sie wollte es genauso sehr wie er und nun hasste sie sich so sehr dafür.

Sie zieht ihn wieder an sich heran, vergräbt ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter und Damon zittert als er das Gleiche tut. Sie stehen im Flur, Hosen um ihre Knöchel, Hände halten sichverzweifelt aneinander fest und in diesen Augenblick weiß Elena, dass Damon Stefan genauso sehr vermisst wie sie es tut.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Jenna war seit vier Monaten tot, bevor er und Damon miteinander schliefen.

Es war nicht geplant. In der einen Minute haben sie ihren Kummer weggetrunken und in der nächsten kniete Damon zwischen seinen Beinen und schmeichelte Alaric hin zu den ersten nicht selbst herbeigeführten Orgasmus seit Monaten.

Er hatte sich noch niemals zuvor vorgestellt mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein, aber es war anders wie bei Jenna oder Isobel um zu bewirken, dass er nicht vollkommen zusammen brechen würde.

Als er mit einem Schrei kommt, zieht sich Damon zurück, fährt er mit seinem Handrücken über seinen Mund, eindeutig auf Verachtung wartend und Alaric wünscht sich, er hätte es in sich diese aufzubringen, aber er kann es nicht. Sobald es einmal begonnen hatte, hatte er dies genauso sehr gewollt wie Damon und er hasst sich so sehr dafür.

Alaric zieht ihn hoch und starrt ihn für einen Moment an, die Anspannung in seinem Körper, den Konflikt in seinen blauen Augen. Und in diesen Augenblick weiß Alaric, dass Damon genauso einsam wie er ist.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Elena erfährt durch einen Zufall von Damon und Alarics Beziehung.

Es ist ein Samstagnachmittag und sie sitzt alleine Zuhause, als die Ruhe sie übermannt. Seit der Opferung, seitdem sie Jenna, John und Stefan verloren hatten, wurde sie nervös wenn sie alleine war. Normalerweise war es kein Problem, da sie vermutete ihre Freunde hatten einen Pakt geschlossen um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nie alleine war, aber manchmal entkam sie ihnen.

Alarics Auto ist in der Einfahrt und Elena vermutet, dass sie ihren Geliebten und Vormund trinkend im Wohnzimmer finden wird. Als sie das Zimmer leer vorfindet, überprüft sie die Bibliothek bevor sie nach oben geht. Es kommt ein leises Gemurmel von Stimmen aus Damons Zimmer und Elena öffnet die Tür, nicht sicher was sie erwartet vorzufinden.

Sie hatte definitiv nicht erwartet Alaric auf Händen und Knien vorzufinden und Damon in einen Rhythmus, der Elena nur all zu bekannt war, in ihn hineinzustoßen.

„Oh Gott!", entweicht ihr unwillkürlich, bevor sie rückwärts aus der Tür stolperte.

Beide Männer erstarren, fassungslose Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern, bevor sie sich trennen und Alaric unter die Laken klettert, während Damon aufspringt.

„Elena, warte-"

Aber sie ist bereits die Treppenstufen heruntergerannt, beinahe in ihrer Eile stolpernd, und sie hört nicht auf sich zu bewegen, bevor sie in die gegenüberliegende Seite von Mystic Falls gefahren ist. Ihr Herz schlägt wild in ihrer Brust, ihr Atem ist schnell und kurz. Elena ist sich nicht sicher was sie sah, was es bedeutet, oder wie sie einen der beiden jemals wieder ins Gesicht sehen soll.

Als sie schließlich nach Hause zurückkehrt, ist Alaric in seinem Zimmer und Damon in ihrem.

„Lass es mich erklären", fängt Damon an, bevor sie überhaupt ihren Mund öffnen kann.

„Ich denke, es erklärt sich von alleine."

Damon hält für einen Augenblick inne und verschränkt seine Arme vor seiner Brust, bevor er leise erklärt: „Er braucht gerade jemanden, Elena."

„Wer nicht?", entgegnet sie.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Nachdem Elena sie unterbrochen hat, verlangt Alaric zu wissen, warum sie überhaupt hier gewesen war und warum sie ohne zu Zögern in Damons Schlafzimmer hineingeschlendert war. Seine Frage ist zu gleichen Teilen Eifersucht und Fürsorglichkeit und bevor Damon ein Wort sagen kann, weiß Alaric Bescheid.

„Du schläfst mit ihr."

Mit einem Schulterzucken zieht sich Damon zu Ende an. „Ja."

„Jesus, Damon!"

„Ric-"

„Sie kann sich kaum noch zusammenreißen! Du denkst wirklich, sie ist in der richtigen Verfassung mit dir eine Beziehung einzugehen?"

Damon hält inne und hebt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich weiß nicht, Topf. Sollten wir Deckel zu Rate ziehen?"

Alaric fährt mit seinen Fingern durch sein Haar. „Das ist kein Witz!"

Nach einigen Augenblicken ist Damons Stimme sanfter als er sagt: „Sie muss sich jetzt sicher fühlen, sich geliebt fühlen."

„Wer nicht?", entgegnet er.

Ende Teil 1

**Ü/N:** Und? Was denkt ihr?


	2. Teil 2

**Wortanzahl:** 877 Wörter  
>_<p>

**Teil 2**

Sie und Alaric gehen sich fast eine Woche aus dem Weg, bevor sie beide diese Spannungen zwischen ihnen nicht mehr aushalten. Sie warten bis Jeremy zu seinem Date mit Bonnie gegangen ist, bevor sie sich auf die gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Küchentisches setzen. Beide haben sich darauf vorbereitet ein vernünftiges Gespräch über den Vampir, den sie sich teilen, zu führen.

Nie im Traum hätte Elena je daran gedacht, dass _das_ eins der Gespräch wäre, das sie jemals haben müsste.

Keiner von ihnen sagt etwas in den ersten Minuten und sie vermeiden peinlich berührt den Blickkontakt mit dem Anderen, bevor es aus Elena herausplatzt: "Liebst du ihn?"

Alaric schaut von der Tischplatte hoch, Überraschung auf sein Gesicht geschrieben, bevor er freudlos auflacht. "Es ist kompliziert."

"Das ist es immer mit Damon."

Sie sagen nichts mehr, denn keiner findet die Worte dazu.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Als Damon ihm gegenüber die Idee äußert, ist Alaric sofort dagegen. In jeglicher Hinsicht ist er das Eheste, was Elena als Elternteil übrig geblieben ist und was Damon vorschlägt, wäre der schlimmste Verrat, den Alaric jemals gegenüber Jennas Erinnerung begehen könnte.

"Du bist einfach widerlich", schreit Alaric wütend heraus und schubst Damon auf die andere Seite des Bettes.

"Oh, verschone mich vor der Moralpredigt. Ich sehe wie du sie ansiehst."

Alaric starrt seinen Geliebten an und schiebt sich in eine sitzende Position. "Zu bemerken, dass sie ein schönes Mädchen ist und mit ihr einen Dreier machen zu wollen sind zwei vollkommen verschiedene Dinge! Und die Tatsache, dass du das nicht realisiert-"

"Jesus! Vergiss es! Es war nur eine Idee, ein Weg für uns alle das zu bekommen, was wir wollen."

"Elena will das nicht."

Damon zuckt mit den Schultern. "Schien ziemlich begeistert davon zu sein, als ich _ihr_ dies gegenüber vorschlug."

Alaric erstarrt, vollkommen fassungslos. "Ist das dein Ernst?"

Damon lächelt.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Als Damon ihr gegenüber die Idee äußert, ist Elena sofort dagegen. In jeglicher Hinsicht ist Alaric das Eheste, was Elena als Elternteil übrig geblieben ist und was Damon vorschlägt, wäre der schlimmste Verrat, den Elena jemals gegenüber Jeremy begehen könnte.

"Du bist pervers", verkündet Elena und schubst Damon mit einem Schnaufen von sich-

"Oh, hör auf so zu tun als würdest du mit hinter dir herwehender Tugend weglaufen. Ich sehe wie du ihn ansiehst."

Elena starrt ihren Geliebten wütend an, rollt aus dem Bett und verhüllt sich in dem Bettlaken. "Zu bemerken, dass er süß ist und wollen das zu tun... was du gesagt hast, sind zwei _sehr_ verschiedene Dinge! Gott, wie kannst du das nicht sehen?"

Die Augen verdrehend, lässt sich Damon auf das Bett zurückfallen. "Wie auch immer. Ich dachte nur, dies wäre eine Art wie wir alle bekommen, was wir wollen." 

"Alaric will das nicht."

Damon zuckt mit den Schultern. "Er schien ziemlich interessiert zu sein, als ich es vorschlug."

Elena erstarrt. "Wirklich?"

Damon lächelt.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Anders als die meisten anderen Männer hatte Alaric nie wirklich eine Fantasie über einen Dreier gehabt. Und die wenigen Male, wo er sich der Vorstellung hingegeben hätte wie es sein würde, waren es immer zwei Frauen gewesen. In einigen betrunkenen Nächten hatte er davon geträumt sowohl von Isobel als auch Jenna besucht zu werden, aber ansonsten war Ric immer der ziemlich monogame Typ Mann gewesen.

Er sitzt in seiner Boxershorts auf Damons Bett, sieht zu wie Damon Elena auszieht und plötzlich fühlt sich tief in seinem Inneren einfach nur erbärmlich. Ric versteht den Großteil der Zeit nicht einmal, was er mit Damon tut, aber er weiß das Damon _etwas_ für ihn empfindet. Und die eine Sache, die Alaric immer wusste, ist wie sehr Damon Elena liebt. Wenn Klaus niemals nach Mystic Falls gekommen wäre, dann, da ist sich Alaric sicher, hätten die Drei sich niemals in diesen Rollen wieder gefunden, in denen sie gerade stecken, aber er hat angefangen sich selbst zu zwingen um zu erkennen, dass er nicht weiter als alternative Geschichte spielen konnte, wenn es um ihre Leben ging.

Sie sind wunderschön zusammen. Es trifft Alaric vollkommen unerwartet als er die Art sieht wie sie einander halten, Damons Mund über Elenas Nacken schwebt und Alaric findet sich dabei wieder wie er sich nach vorne bewegt, bevor es ihm überhaupt klar ist, was er vorhat. Als er es bemerkt, hält er inne, plötzlich peinlich berührt, und er fängt an auf seinen Knien nach hinten zu rutschen als Damon auf einmal sein Handgelenk in einem eisernen Griff umklammert.

"Es ist okay", versichert ihm Damon und da ist solch eine Zärtlichkeit in Damons Gesicht, dass Alaric plötzlich begreift, dass es nicht er oder Elena ist, der dies _braucht_.

Zögernd legt Alaric seine Hand auf Elenas Hüfte und er fühlt ihr Zittern unter seiner Handfläche. Als Damon anfängt ihre Brüste zu küssen, drückt sich Alaric gegen Elenas Rücken und Elena lehnt ihren Kopf zurück um ihn auf seiner Schulter ruhen zu lassen. Alaric blickt auf sie herunter und sein Mund bewegt sich um ihren zu bedecken, als er den Blick in ihren großen, braunen Augen bemerkt.

In diesem Moment erkennt Alaric, dass er und Elena dies beide für Damon tun, versuchen Damon etwas zu geben, was er braucht auf Kosten von dem wobei sie sich wohl fühlen.

Alaric küsst ihre Stirn und schwört, dass dies das einzige Mal sein wird, dass dies passiert.

Ende Teil 2


	3. Teil 3

**Ü/N:** Diesmal ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, aber dafür wird das Nächste wieder etwas länger…

**Wortanzahl:** 571 Wörter

**Teil 3**

Drei Tage nachdem sie sowohl mit Damon als auch mit Alaric geschlafen hatte, liegt Elena zusammengerollt auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer als Alaric aus der Schule nach Hause kommt. Es ist das erste Mal seit jener Nacht, dass sie alleine sind und Elena findet sich dabei wieder wie sie errötet, eine Reaktion, die er mit ihr teilt.

Alaric holt eine Flasche Wein aus dem Schrank, bevor er zwei Gläser hinstellt. Elena ist überrascht als er sich neben sie setzt, ihr eins der Gläser reicht und erklärt: „Nun, das ist unangenehm."

Sie kichert und nimmt einen Schluck von dem süßen Dessertwein. „Denkst du?"

Es ist das Mal, dass sie wirklich miteinander sprechen, seit sie vor einigen Wochen bei ihm und Damon hineingeplatzt war. Sie bietet ihm eine Erklärung an wie sie und Damon zusammen gekommen waren und er erwidert diese. Sie sprechen nicht direkt an, was zwischen ihnen vor drei Nächten in Damons Schlafzimmer passiert war, aber Elena fühlt es ganz hinten in ihren Gedanken und wie es langsam immer weiter nach vorne drängt.

Der Wein hat gerade angefangen sie zu wärmen als Alaric beiläufig eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht streicht. Es ist nicht als sexuelle Geste gedacht, aber es erinnert Elena so stark an Stefan, dass sie fühlt wie Erregung in ihr aufflammt.

Sie versucht alles damit sie nichts an Stefan erinnert, wenn sie mit Damon zusammen ist. Trotz Damons Bemühungen ließ Elena nie zu, dass er sie auf die gleiche Art behandelte wie Stefan es getan hatte, wenn Damon zum Beispiel versucht langsamer vorzugehen oder versucht eine Art Intimität zu erschaffen, weist sie ihn immer ab. Es ist nicht, dass sie Damon nicht liebt oder dass sie nichts mehr von ihm _will_, es ist einfach nur, dass sie weiß, dass sie Stefan betrügt und sie muss so tun als würde sie nichts Tieferes mit Damon teilen.

Aber Elena vermisst es: die sanften Berührungen, die federleichten Küsse, die faulen Vormittage zugebracht im Bett. Sie weiß, sie könnte dies mit Damon haben, aber es schien weniger wie eine Sünde sich nach vorne zu beugen und mit ihren Lippen Alarics zu streifen.

Er seufzt ihren Namen, seine Stimme trug einen Anflug von Zurückhaltung, und Elena schiebt sich leicht in seinen Schoß, ihre Beine gespreizt als sie ihn erneut küsst und versuchte eine Erwiderung aus ihm herauszulocken.

„Elena, wir können nicht", flüstert er als sie ihre Arme sich um seinen Nacken schlingt.

„Warum nicht? Du tust es mit Damon, ich tue es mit Damon."

„Aber Damon ist nicht hier", weist er hin.

„Ric…"

Sie sagt nichts weiteres, aber Elena kann den Schmerz, die Sehnsucht, in ihrer Stimme hören. Und dann küsst Alaric sie, lange, langsam und süß.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Alaric gibt eine Woche nach dem ersten Mal zu, dass er mit Elena geschlafen hat. Er erwartet, dass Damon wütend oder eifersüchtig ist, ihm ins Gesicht schlägt oder sein Genick bricht, aber Damon zuckt nur mit den Schultern und nimmt einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Bourbon.

„Du bist nicht wütend?"

„Warum sollte ich böse sein?", fragt Damon.

Alaric stottert für einen Moment, bevor er zugibt: „Weil wir es ohne dich getan haben."

„Und du wirst es _mit_ mir tun, darum spielt es keine Rolle, wer was wann mit wem tut." Mit einem Glucksen erklärt Damon: „Manchmal bist du so jung."

Alaric ist sich nicht sicher, ob er es als Beleidigung meint, aber es fühlt sich auf jeden Fall wie eine an.

Ende Teil 3


	4. Teil 4

**Wortanzahl:** 1203 Wörter

**Teil 4**

Ein paar Wochen nach ihrem Abschluss sagt Elena ihnen, dass sie auf ein College in Pittsburgh gehen wird.

Sie steht in Damons Badezimmer um sich für Bonnies Abschlussfeier bereit zu machen und trägt gerade kunstvoll Lipgloss auf ihre Lippen auf, während Damon und Alaric immer noch im Bett faulenzen. Elena schenkt ihrer Unterhaltung keine Aufmerksamkeit bis sie Ric rufen hört: „Hey 'Lena? Warum hat mir Carol Lockwood eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wo sie fragt, ob du bereits eine Wahl getroffen hast?"

Elena spürt wir ihr Herz ihr in die Kniekehlen rutscht und zuckt wegen der Taktlosigkeit der Bürgermeisterin zusammen. Sie hatte Tylers Mutter darum gebeten ihr ein Empfehlungsschreiben zu verfassen, da sie viele der ehrenamtlichen Tätigkeiten, an denen Elena teilgenommen hatte, überwacht hatte, und sie hatte versprochen, sie wissen zu lassen wie ihre Bewerbungen ausgehen würden. Doch obwohl Elena wusste, dass sie jedem davon erzählen musste, hatte sie es im letzten Monat geschafft dies jedes Mal zu umgehen.

"Sie spricht vom College, denke ich."

"Du hast dich fürs College beworben?", fragt Damon mit Überraschung in seiner Stimme. "Du hast das nie erwähnt."

Das Badezimmer verlassend, nickt Elena. "Was hast du denn gedacht, was ich nach meinem Abschluss mache, im Imbiss kellnern?"

"Nur bis du es beherrschst kopfüber von einer Stange zu hängen", neckt Damon sie mit einem Grinsen.

"Hast du dich entschieden?", erkundigt sich Alaric. "Wo hast du dich überhaupt beworben?"

Dem Drang widerstehen einen Witz über seinen Mangel an Fähigkeiten als Vormund zu machen, seufzt Elena und zupft am Saum ihres Sommerkleides. "Ich werde nach Pitt gehen. Ich muss in zwei Monaten dort sein."

Sie sieht wie sich die Gesichter der Beiden verdüstern und Elena hasst sich auf einmal dafür, dass sie der Grund dafür ist.

Sie sprechen nicht weiter mit ihr während sie sich zu Ende fertig macht.

Sie weint den ganzen Weg zur Party.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Es ist eine 6-stündige Fahrt von Mystic Falls nach Pittsburgh und Elena schläft den größten Teil des Weges. Alaric wechselt sich beim Fahren mit Damon ab, der ihnen die letzten drei Wochen alle Gründe aufgezählt hatte warum sie Elena davon abbringen sollten soweit weg zu gehen. Manche von ihnen sind weltlich, menschlich - die Kriminalitätsrate, zu weit von Zuhause weg, niemand in der Nähe - aber andere hielten Alaric nachts wach.

"Klaus ist immer noch irgendwo da draußen mit Stefan. Was passiert, wenn er sich dafür entscheidet es sei lustig, wenn Stefan sie findet, verwandelt oder tötet?"

Elena weiß es nicht, aber Alaric hat sowohl mehrere Flaschen flüssigen Eisenkrauts als auch Eisenkraut-Darts in eine ihrer Taschen hereingelegt.

Er stellt sich den Eltern ihrer Mitbewohnerin als Elenas Onkel vor, was der Titel ist auf den sie sich geeinigt hatten bevor sie Virginia verlassen hatten, da Elena nicht ihre komplizierte Geschichte mit Vormünden erklären will und Alaric verübelt ihr dies nicht. Damon stellt sich selbst als ihr Freund vor und Alaric braucht alle seine Kraft um nicht laut loszulachen wegen den nicht so subtilen musternden Blicken, welche Elenas Mitbewohnerin und deren Mutter ihm geben.

Als er und der Vater der Mitbewohnerin die Kisten in den Aufzug schleppen, verrät der fremde Mann: "Ich muss ehrlich sein. Ich bin froh, dass Elena mit Chrissy zusammen wohnt."

"Ja? Warum denn das?"

"Weil, dieser Freund von ihr jeden Jungen auf diesem Stockwerk zu Tode erschreckt. Auf keinen Fall wird einer von ihnen in absehbarer Zeit versuchen in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer zu kommen."

Alaric bemerkt auf einmal die Art wie alle Teenagerjungs unter Damons besitzergreifenden, wütenden Blick zusammenschrumpfen und er lacht laut auf.

Auf der Heimfahrt greift er in Damons Schoß, nimmt ihn aus seiner Hose und umschlingt dessen Glied mit seinem Mund.

Es ist nicht gerade die übliche Art und Weise zu sagen: "Danke, dass du dafür gesorgt hast, dass kein geiler Student versucht hat mit unserer Freundin Sex zu haben", aber Alaric weiß, es ist die Art, die Damon am Meisten als Dank schätzt.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sie vermisst sie ständig.

Es ist nicht so als würde sie dem College keine richtige Chance geben. Sie ist eine aktive Teilnehmerin in ihren Kursen, sie schließt Freundschaft mit den Mädchen auf ihrer Etage, sie geht zu Partys und schließt sich Clubs an; einmal hat sie sogar eine Verabredung mit einem Junior in ihrer Kreativen Schreiben-Kurs, aber nichts fühlt sich so an als wenn sie hier wären.

Elena beschränkt sich darauf sie nur einmal am Tag anzurufen; gewöhnlich ruft sie Ric am Nachmittag an und Damon spät in der Nacht und beides Mal kämpft sie damit sie davon zu überzeugen wie sehr es ihr gefällt. Sie weiß wie schwer es sie verletzt hatte, dass sie eine Schule so weit entfernt gewählt hat und sie will nicht zugeben, dass es ein schrecklicher Fehler war.

Sie dachte, sie musste aus Mystic Falls wegkommen und alles, was es darstellte; es war zu schwer im Hause ihrer Eltern zu sein und die Orte zu sehen, die sie konstant an Jenna und Stefan erinnerten. Alles, was sie wollte war ein Leben unberührt von dieser ganzen Dunkelheit.

Sie weiß, dass sie nicht die Einzige ist. Es ist der Grund warum Caroline und Tyler Masons Truck vollgepackt hatten und nach California gezogen waren, der gleiche Grund warum Bonnie in Massachusetts war, warum Jeremy zweimal die SATs wiederholte damit sein Ergebnis ihn für eine Schule in der Nähe seiner Freundin qualifizierte. Jeder von ihnen wollte sich von Mystic Falls und der Tragödie, die sie dort gequält hatte, befreien.

Als sie wegen Ostern zuhause ist, erzählt Jeremy ihr, dass er an der Bostoner Universität angenommen wurde und dass er und Bonnie bereits eine Wohnung außerhalb des Campus gefunden hatten.

"Ich möchte irgendwie nie wieder hier zurückkehren", gesteht ihr Bruder als sie zusammen am Ufer des Willow Creek entlang gingen.

Es ist der Moment als Elena vorschlägt das Haus zu verkaufen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Als Elena ihm und Damon erzählt wie sie und Jeremy beschlossen haben das Haus zu verkaufen, den Gewinn zu teilen und für immer jede Bindung mit Mystic Falls zu kappen, entlässt Alaric einen riesigen Seufzer der Erleichterung. Er hasst es in Jennas Haus zu leben und in Jennas Bett zu schlafen, darum ist er mehr als nur dankbar, als Elena und Jeremy ihn im Großen und Ganzen obdachlos machen.

"Wir sollten nach Pittsburgh ziehen", verkündet Damon später in der Nacht als die Drei ineinander verwoben in seinem Bett liegen.

"Ich weiß nicht wie ich das auf meinem Wohnungsantrag ausfüllen soll", neckt Elena als Alaric mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar fährt.

"Nun, vielleicht, wenn wir Etagenbetten bekommen", schlägt Alaric vor und grinst wegen Damons gereizten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ich meine es ernst. Ich habe sowieso genug von diesem Ort. Wir könnten eine Wohnung oder ein Haus oder so etwas besorgen."

Alaric fühlt die Art wie Elena sich gegen ihn entspannt und er hat plötzlich den Verdacht, dass das die ganze Zeit Elenas Ziel gewesen ist.

"Können wir.", willigt Alaric ein.

Sie sind in das Stadthaus eingezogen bevor das Herbstsemester angefangen hat. Es gibt drei Schlafzimmer, aber sie tun nicht einmal so als ob sie sich nicht das Hauptschlafzimmer teilen werden. Als die Umzugskräfte all ihre Besitztümer hineintragen, sieht Alaric zu wie Elena Damon umarmt und er weiß ohne Zweifel, dass dies nicht der vorübergehende Trost ist wie er einst dachte.

Ende Teil 4


	5. Teil 5

**Wortanzahl: **868 Wörter  
>_<p>

**Teil 5**

Elena mag Sex.

Sie hatte sich nie geschämt dies zuzugeben. Von dem Moment an, in dem sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit an Matt verlor als sie beide fünfzehn waren, hatte Elena gewusst, dass sie berührt werden wollte und auch selbst berühren wollte um zu genießen, wozu ihr Körper in der Lage war und um Vergnügen an dem zu haben, was der Körper ihres Geliebten mit dem ihren machen konnte. Sie hatte nie das Bedürfnis verspürt sich dafür zu entschuldigen wie sexuell sie war und jeder mit dem sie zusammen gewesen war, hatte dies genossen.

Aber Elena _schämt_ sich etwas dafür wie sehr sie es genießt mit Damon und Alaric zusammen zu sein.

Nach der Peinlichkeit ihres ersten Males hatten die Drei einen Rhythmus gefunden. Sie alle wussten, womit sie die Anderen zum Seufzen, Stöhnen oder Keuchen bringen konnten. Sie wussten, wann sie necken und wann nachgeben mussten, wann es der passende Moment war um sich Zeit zu nehmen und wann es eine Qual war dies zu tun. Elena liebt es, wie gut die Beiden sie kennen, wie gut sie einander kennen, aber sie weiß niemand anderes wird es jemals verstehen. Wenn Jeremy oder ihre Freunde es herausfinden würden, wären sie davon entsetzt zu wissen, dass sie in die beiden Männer verliebt war, die eigentlich für sie absolut tabu hätten sein sollen. Und Elena weiß, es kann nicht ewig so weitergehen, aber sie weiß nicht wie sie es aufhalten kann.

Eines Tages kommt sie von einem ihrer Kurse nach Hause und findet Alaric, der eindeutig seinen freien Tag genießt, in nichts außer seiner Schlafanzughose vor dem Kühlschrank stehend vor. Als sie sich ihrem Mantel und ihre Stiefel im Eingangsbereich entledigt, wendet sich Alaric ihr mit einem faulen Lächeln zu und sie fühlt einen überwältigenden Ansturm der Liebe für ihn, welche ihr die Tränen in die Augen treiben.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragt er als sie ihr Gesicht an seine Brust vergräbt und ihre Lippen über sein Herz presst.

"Ich liebe dich."

Keiner von ihnen sagt es oft, doch es in allem was sie tun oder sagen angedeutet, aber es hat sich für sie alle immer wie ein Tabu angefühlt es laut zu auszusprechen. Die Worte gepaart mit ihren Taten waren die Zusammensetzung des Verrates vom dem sie fürchten, dass sie ihn dauernd begingen und so nutzen sie sie sparsam.

Alaric hebt ihr Gesicht nach oben und seine Stirn liegt vor Sorge in Falten, als er mit einem "Ich liebe dich auch" antwortet.

Damon findet sie auf dem Küchentisch, Elenas Beine klammern sich fest um Alarics Taille, während Alaric in ihr Ohr flüstert. Er setzt sich hin und beobachtet sie wortlos und als Elena ihre Arme über ihren Kopf streckt, fühlt sie wie Damon ihre Hände in die seinen nimmt und sie leicht drückt.

Manchmal fragt sie sich, was sie getan hat um es zu verdienen so vollkommen geliebt zu werden.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sie hatten keine Geheimnisse voreinander.

Es gibt wenig Regeln in ihrer Situation, aber sie alle hatten vor langer Zeit vereinbart, dass sie keine Geheimnisse haben würden. Manchmal hatte dies zu verletzten Gefühlen geführt und mehr als einmal hatte es zu explosionsartigen Streitereien geführt, die Alaric zumeist schlichtete, aber eine Beziehung war schon schwierig genug, wenn nur zwei Personen beteiligt waren. Mit Dreien konnten Geheimnisse alles zerstören.

Alaric kommt eines Abends aus seinem Büro als Elena ihn plötzlich in das Badezimmer des Obergeschoßes zieht und einen Finger gegen seine Lippen presst um ihn zu signalisieren, dass er still sein soll. Damon kocht unten Abendessen und der Geruch von Gewürzen erfüllt das Haus, weswegen Alaric wirklich verwirrt ist als Elena die Tür schließt und sich sofort den Armaturen zuwendet und das Wasser aufdreht.

"Was-?", fängt er an, nur um wieder ihre Hand auf seinen Mund gepresst zu bekommen, bevor sie auf ihr Ohr zeigt.

Alaric ist überzeugt, sie hat ihren Verstand verloren bis sie einen Schwangerschaftstest hochzeigt und ein helles, pinkes Positivzeichen ihn wissen lässt, was solche Geheimnistuerei erfordert.

Kurz nachdem sie ihre Beziehung angefangen hatten, hatte Elena mit der Pille angefangen. Es war einfach nur praktisch und sie alle stimmten zu, dass ein Baby das Letzte war, dass sie brauchten, besonders, da sie immer noch in Mystic Falls gelebt hatten. Nach ihrem Umzug nach Pittsburgh kam das Thema nie wieder auf, aber Alaric wusste, dass die Packung mit den Antibabypillen immer noch im Medizinkabinett war und an den meisten Morgen, als er und Elena sich gemeinsam fertig machten, sah er wie sie sie nahm.

Dies ist das Letzte, was Alaric heute Abend erwartet hat.

Elena wird in einem Monat ihren Abschluss machen und sie hat bereits einen Job bei der Post-Gazette auf sich warten, einen Job von dem sie so begeistert war, dass sie von kaum etwas anderem mehr sprach. Es war die absolut schlimmste Zeit um schwanger zu sein und Alaric versteht das.

"Wie weit-"

"Sechs Wochen", flüstert sie, kaum hörbar über dem Rauschen des Wassers.

"Du willst es Damon nicht sagen?"

Mit einem verletzlichen Gesichtsausdruck zuckt Elena mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht... es ist unsere Entscheidung, nicht wahr? Spielt seine Meinung eine Rolle?"

Sie klingt in diesem Augenblick so jung und Alaric macht sich Sorgen, dass er und Damon sie für immer ruiniert haben.

Ende Teil 5


	6. Teil 6

**Wortanzahl:** 828 Wörter  
>_<p>

**Teil 6**

Sie geht zum Verband für Familienplanung um einfach nur mal ihre Möglichkeiten zu hören. Es war zwei Tage her, seitdem sie es Alaric gesagt hatte und sie hatten noch keine Chance gehabt irgendwas zu besprechen, da Damon in der Nähe gewesen war. Er sagt ihr, dass er denkt, dass sie es Damon erzählen sollten, egal wofür sie sich entscheiden und Elena wünscht sich, dass sie wüsste wie ihre Entscheidung ausfallen wird.

Sie haben niemals darüber gesprochen wie ihre Beziehung längerfristig aussehen wird. Elena gab Normalität vor Jahren auf, aber in ihrem Unterbewusstsein wollte sie immer noch irgendwann heiraten, wollte eine Mutter sein.

Aber sie kann das alles nicht mit Damon haben und es mit Ric zu haben, wird sein Herz brechen.

Darum hört sie gut zu als die Krankenschwester mit dem freundlichen Lächeln ihr das Verfahren erklärt und Elena akzeptiert die Broschüren, die die Krankenschwester ihr gibt. Die Schwester sagt ihr, sie soll auf jeden Fall zurückkommen, egal wie sie sich entscheidet, und als sie mit dem Bus zurück zum Campus fährt, liest Elena sowohl die Broschüre über die Abtreibung als auch die über die Schwangerschaftsvorsorge.

Sie fängt an zu weinen als sie zu Fuß zurück zu ihrem Auto auf dem Studentenparkplatz geht und Elena fummelt ungeschickt ihr Handy aus ihrer Handtasche. Als sie hinter dem Steuer sitzt, ruft sie Caroline an, welche nach dem dritten Klingeln mit dieser quirligen Stimme, die Elena so sehr vermisst hat, rangeht.

"Oh Süße, was ist los?"

Und es sprudelt alles aus ihr heraus, fünf Jahre der Geheimnisse, die mit ihrer Schwangerschaft enden. Caroline schweigt während Elenas Redefluss und nachdem Elena vollkommen erschöpft nach ihrer Beichte inne hält, holt Caroline tief Luft.

"Heilige Scheiße 'Lena", flüstert sie schließlich mit einem leisen Lachen. "Du machst auch nichts halbherzig, oder?"

Sie lacht schluchzend und wischt sich über ihr Gesicht.

Nach einem Augenblick erklärt Caroline: "Egal was, ich liebe dich und ich werde dich unterstützen. Du weißt das, nicht wahr?"

"Ja."

"Willst du es haben?"

"Es ist nur... es ist kein guter Zeitpunkt, verstehst du? Ich sollte in drei Wochen anfangen zu arbeiten und ich muss jedem erklären, wer der Vater ist und ich muss dem Baby vielleicht irgendwann erklären, warum wir drei zusammenleben und -"

"Ja, aber willst du dieses Baby haben? Vergiss all diesen Blödsinn, all die Dinge über die du dir Sorgen machst und frage dich, willst du das Baby?"

Elena schweigt für eine ganze Minute und ihr treten wieder die Tränen in die Augen als sie hinaus presst: "Du verstehst das nicht, Care."

"Stefan wird dich dafür nicht hassen."

Vielleicht versteht es Caroline doch.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Als Elena ihm sagt, dass sie das Baby behalten will, meldet sich Alaric freiwillig um der zu sein, der es Damon erzählt. Er sieht die Art wie sie sich sofort entspannt und Alaric hofft ernsthaft, dass Damon ihn nicht in einem Anflug von Wut töten wird.

Elena ist mit einigen Schulfreunden zum Abendessen ausgegangen um ihren Abschluss zu feiern und Alaric nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug um sich selbst darauf vorzubereiten, bevor es aus ihm herausplatzt. "Elena ist schwanger."

Damon zögert kaum als er den Kühlschrank öffnet und einen Beutel Blut aus dem Tiefkühlfach holt. "Ich weiß."

"Wie-?"

"Babys haben einen Herzschlag", unterbricht er ihn und gießt das Blut in ein Glas. "Ich weiß es seit einem Monat."

"Warum hast du dann nichts gesagt?"

"Weil ich offensichtlich nicht in den Entscheidungsprozess einbezogen werden sollte also warum sollte ich dann irgendwelche lästigen Fragen stellen?"

Alaric fühlt die Wut, die Damon in Wellen ausstrahlt, aber er kann auch den Schmerz in Damons Gesicht, weil er ausgeschlossen wurde, lesen. "Damon, sie wusste nicht-"

"Sie wusste nicht, ob sie dieses Baby mit _mir_ haben wollte", unterbricht ihn Damon, greift sich eine Flasche Whiskey und würzt damit sein Blut. "Schau, als es hart auf hart kam, wollte sie _dich_."

"Das ist nicht wahr", protestiert Alaric sofort. "Sie dachte nur-"

"Nein, ich verstehe das. Du bist der Vater. Ich bin der Vampir, den ihr beide fickt. Mein Platz ist jetzt völlig klar.

"Jesus-fucking-Christ, Damon, hör mit dieser Mitleidsparty auf!", explodiert Alaric und reißt den Whiskey aus dessen Hand. "Das ist nicht über dich! Und vielleicht ist das der Grund warum sie es dir nicht erzählt hat, weil du wieder einen Weg findest, dass sich alles um dich und deine verdammten Unsicherheiten dreht!"

Damon erstarrt, geschockt bei seinem Ausbruch, und Alaric wartet auf seine Antwort. Stattdessen lässt Damon ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen.

Als er Stunden später nach Hause zurückkommt, ist er offensichtlich betrunken und Alaric schon halb eingeschlafen. Damon schlüpft in das Bett neben ihn und Alaric wacht vollkommen auf als er Damons Hand auf seinem Bauch fühlt.

"Du kannst ihr all diese Dinge geben, die ich nicht tun kann", murmelt Damon gegen seine Schulter. "Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ihr mich beide verlasst."

"Wir gehen nirgendwo hin, Damon. Wir sind eine Familie."

Erst als er es laut ausspricht, realisiert Alaric, dass das die Wahrheit ist.

Ende Teil 6


	7. Teil 7

**Wortanzahl:** 783 Wörter

**Teil 7**

Sie wacht nach der Geburt auf, um Damon zusammengerollt im Stuhl neben ihrem Bett vorzufinden und ihre Tochter schlafend in seinen Armen zu sehen. Als sie langsam blinzelnd ihren Weg ins Wachsein findet, beobachtet Elena wie Damon selig auf das Baby herablächelt und seine Stimme ist leise und so bemerkenswert un-Damon-haft. Es dauert einen Moment bis ihr klar wird, dass er italienisch spricht und Elena fühlt wie ihr Herz unermesslich anschwillt.

"Hey", flüstert sie heiser.

Damon sieht vom Baby hoch und sein Lächeln scheint permanent auf seinem Gesicht angebracht zu sein. "Hey."

"Wie geht es ihr?"

Er erhebt sich vom Stuhl und setzt sich auf die Kante des Bettes. Elena schiebt die Decke zurück um einen besseren Blick auf das Gesicht ihrer Tochter zu bekommen und sie kann nicht anders als leise zu kichern. Sie lag 29 Stunden in den Wehen bis zu dem Moment, wo das Baby endlich aufgetaucht war und Elena hatte kaum die Kraft gehabt ihren Blick zu fokussieren um einen guten Blick auf sie zu werfen.

"Sie schläft. Die Krankenschwester hat gesagt, sie wird später kommen um dir zu zeigen wie du sie füttern kannst."

Elena nickt und streichelt mit einem Finger über die perfekte Haut der Wange des Babys. "Sie sieht aus wie Ric."

"Hoffentlich wächst sie daraus hinaus."

Sie kämpft damit im Bett hochzurutschen und zuckt vor Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib zusammen, bevor sie sich gegen die Kissen zurücklehnt. "Wo _ist_ Ric?"

"Er ist losgefahren um Jer und Bonnie vom Flughafen abzuholen."

Vorsichtig legt Damon das Baby in Elenas Arme und sie fühlt die Tränen in ihren Augen brennen wegen der Behutsamkeit in Damons Bewegungen. Sie hatte Damon in jeder denkbaren Weise gesehen, aber ihn mit einem Baby zu sehen, mit dem Baby bei dem sie alle zugestimmt hatten, dass sie es als gleichrangige Partner erziehen werden, lässt sie wundern, ob sie Damon überhaupt wirklich je gekannt hat.

"Sie braucht einen Namen."

Zustimmend nickt Damon. "Was denkst du über Sophia?"

Ihr Name ist am Ende Sophia Grace Gilbert und sie weiß sowohl Ric als auch Damon sind enttäuscht, dass sie ihren Nachnamen für das Baby nutzt, aber wenn sie beide nicht gewinnen können, dann zieht es Elena vor das sie beide verlieren.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Elena ist auf der hinteren Veranda und hat ihren Laptop offen um einen Artikel zu beenden, als Alaric nach unten kommt. Er sinkt neben ihr auf die Schaukel und sie blickt kaum hoch von ihrem Bildschirm als sie fragt: "Ich dachte, du wolltest Sophie eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählen."

"Offenbar hat sie Damon gemeint, als sie gesagt hatte, dass Daddy ihr eine Geschichte vorlesen soll."

Er tut so als würde er nicht einen Stich spüren wegen dieser Vorliebe, die seine Tochter für Damon hat, aber es hat angefangen ihn wirklich zu verletzen. Am Anfang war Damon der Einzige gewesen, der sie beruhigen konnte, der Einzige, den sie wollte, wenn sie Koliken hatte, sich schlecht fühlte oder sonst wie unglücklich war, und es hatte ihn nicht gestört, weil ihn das Geräusch von Sophies Schreien das Herz gebrochen hatte. Aber jetzt, wo sie beinahe drei Jahre alt war, fing Alaric an sich darüber zu ärgern, in der sie ihre Ärmchen eher in Damons Richtung als ihn seine reckt, die Art wie sie auf seinen Schoß krabbelte und ihn Daddy nannte. Sie hatten vor langer Zeit entschieden, dass Damon genauso ein Elternteil für Sophie sein würde wie sie, aber die Eifersucht blieb.

"Fühl dich nicht schlecht", rät Elena, als sie das Dokument abspeichert und den Laptop auf den Terrassentisch absetzt. "Sie will mich auch niemals."

"Glaubst du, es bedeutet... Nun, ich meine, sie ist niemals..."

"Du bist ein guter Vater", versichert ihn Elena, da sie spürt wohin seine Gedanken wandern. "Damon ist den ganzen Tag mit ihr Zuhause. Es ist nur natürlich."

"Denkst du?"

"Es ist das, was ich mir selbst sage, so... ja."

Alaric lacht als er sie an seine Seite zieht und ihr Haar küsst. "Ich mache mir nur manchmal Sorgen."

"Nun... wir könnten immer noch ein weiteres haben. Vielleicht eins, dass dich mag."

"Du bist böse, weißt du das?"

Später in der Nacht, nachdem Sophie endlich eingeschlafen ist, sind die Drei im Bett. Damon lehnt gegen das Kopfende, Elena liegt auf ihrem Rücken zwischen seinen Beinen und seine Hände necken ihre Brüste als Alaric sie zwischen ihren Beinen leckte. Als sie vor Verlangen wild wird und sie beide darum anfleht sie zu lieben, streckt Alaric sich um den Nachtisch für ein Kondom zu erreichen. Er ist fassungslos als sie seine Hand greift, sie zurück zu ihrem Körper führt und ihren Kopf schüttelt.

"'Lena-"

"Lass uns einfach nur sehen was passiert."

An seinem vierzigsten Geburtstag verkündet sie, dass sie wieder schwanger ist.

Ende Teil 7


	8. Teil 8

**Wortanzahl:** 1885 Wörter  
>_<p>

**Teil 8**

Sophie ist fünf, Jack ist zwei und sie ist erneut schwanger als Caroline sie an einem Samstagmorgen anruft. Elena ist gerade dabei Jack in seinen Hochstuhl zu zwängen, Sophie und Damon zu befehlen nicht mehr auf den Wohnzimmerboden zu toben und versucht herauszufinden, wo sie ihre Autoschlüssel hingelegt hat, als Alaric ihr das Telefon reicht.

„Ist es nicht gerade irgendwie fünf Uhr morgens in Kalifornien?", fragt Elena als sie Alaric Jacks Haferflocken reicht.

„Elena… Stefan ist hier."

Die Welt hört sich auf zu drehen und Elena gelingt es kaum in einen Stuhl zu sinken bevor sie anfängt zu weinen. Sofort sind Damon und Alaric an ihrer Seite, Sophie sieht verwirrt aus dem Wohnzimmer zu und Elena hört zu als Caroline die Ereignisse der letzten Tage schildert.

Vor drei Tagen war Stefan an ihrer Tür erschienen, da sein Jahrzehnt der Dienerschaft von Klaus endlich vorbei war. Er hatte die letzten Monate damit zugebracht sich menschliches Blut abzugewöhnen, aber als er nach Mystic Falls zurückgekehrt war, fand er keinen seiner Freunde. Carolines Mutter hatte erwähnt, dass Caroline in Los Angeles lebt und darum wandte sich Stefan in Richtung Westen.

„Er hat nach dir und Damon gefragt", sagt Caroline, „und ich weiß nicht, was ich ihm sagen soll."

„Sag ihm, wo wir sind", antwort Elena sofort. „Sag ihm, er soll zu uns kommen."

Nachdem sie Damon und Alaric die Einzelheiten erklärt hat, sperrt sie sich in das Badezimmer im Obergeschoss ein und weint aus einer Mischung von Erleichterung, Scham und Kummer.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Später in der Nacht findet Alaric Damon im Hinterhof, wo er sich selbst bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrinkt.

„Sie wird uns verlassen", erklärt Damon. „Sie wird uns verlassen und sie wird die Kinder mitnehmen."

„Nein, das wird sie nicht", widerspricht Alaric sofort und lässt sich neben ihm auf das Gras nieder. „Elena würde uns niemals die Kinder wegnehmen."

„Aber du denkst, sie wird weggehen."

Alaric seufzt, nimmt die Flasche Whiskey aus Damons Hand und trinkt einige große Schlucke. „Wir haben immer gewusst, dass sie das tun wird."

„Und das ist es? Wir lassen einfach Stefan hier hereinstolzieren und unser Mädchen, unsere Familie wegnehmen?"

„Ist Stefan nicht auch Teil der Familie?"

Damon klaut sich die Flasche zurück. „Nicht auf die Art wie wir es sind."

Zum ersten Mal seitdem Sophie geboren ist, fragt sich Alaric, ob das hier alles nicht von Anfang an ein Fehler gewesen ist.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Als Stefan am nächsten Tag auftaucht, hat Elena auf einmal die unsinnige Angst, dass er denken wird, dass sie alt aussieht. Er erinnert sich an das siebzehnjährige Mädchen, gezeichnet durch Trauer und immer in Gefahr, aber sie ist nun 27 Jahre alt, eine erwachsene Frau, eine Mutter, die Partnerin von zwei Männern, die sie innig liebt. Sie ist nicht das Mädchen, dass er zurückgelassen hat und sie hat noch mehr Angst davor, dass er nicht mehr der Mann ist, an den sie sich erinnert.

Alaric öffnet die Tür, führt ihn hinein und sein Anblick genügt, dass Elena anfängt zu weinen. Damon erhebt sich und sie umarmen sich, was sie nur noch stärker weinen lässt. Bis sie sich trennen, versucht Elena verzweifelt ihr verlaufenes Augen-Make-up abzuwischen und Stefan lacht wegen ihrem Bemühen. Für einen peinlichen Moment zögern sie beide, bevor sie sich umarmen soweit ihre geschwollene Mitte es erlaubt.

"Sieh dich an", sagt Stefan mit einem traurigen Lächeln und seine Hände schweben über ihren Bauch. "Wann ist es soweit?"

"Nächsten Monat."

Stefan deutet auf das Innere des Hauses als sie sich hinsetzen und alle vor Unbehagen angespannt sind. "Caroline hat erzählt, dass ihr im Vorort lebt, aber ... ich denke, ich habe mir das einfach nicht so vorgestellt. Oder eher, ich hab mir Damon in einem Vorort nicht vorstellen können."

"Hey, die verzweifelten Hausfrauen hier _lieben_ mich", schwört Damon und da ist genug des alten Damons in seiner Stimme, dass Elena anfängt sich zu entspannen durch die Erinnerung ihres alten Lebens.

"Caroline hat gesagt, du hast zwei Kinder."

Alaric gibt ihm eins von den gerahmten professionellen Fotos, das sie vor einigen Monaten haben machen lassen. "Das ist Sophia und das ist Jack."

Elena sieht den Schmerz auf seinem Gesicht als er ihre Kinder betrachtet. Sie tragen beide eine starke Ähnlichkeit zu Ric, sodass es kein Leugnen gibt wer ihr Vater ist, und Elena fragt sich wie viel Caroline ihm erklärt hat.

Sie und Stefan gehen zusammen Abendessen und Elena erkennt, dass sie für die anderen Gäste des Restaurants wahrscheinlich wie seine ältere Schwester aussieht. Als sie ihre Beobachtung mit ihm teilt, lacht Stefan zum ersten Mal seit er angekommen ist und die Unterhaltung während des Essens ist viel entspannter als sie es vorher war.

Es ist erst als sie draußen vor ihrem Haus parkten, dass sie mit ihrer größten Angst herausplatzte.

"Hasst du mich?"

"Nein", erwidert Stefan sofort, "natürlich nicht. Es waren zehn Jahre, Elena. Ich wollte niemals, dass du dein Leben einfach anhältst."

"Ja, aber.. Du wolltest auch nicht _das_ hier?"

"Um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich mir nie vorgestellt, dass dies eine Möglichkeit war", gesteht er, "aber du bist glücklich, nicht wahr? Ich meine, Damon und Alaric, sie machen dich glücklich?"

Sie nickt und legt ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch, bevor sie zugibt: "Manchmal wundere ich mich, ob der einzige Grund warum wir zusammen sind, ist weil wir einfach zu traumatisiert sind um weiterzumachen."

"Vielleicht ursprünglich", räumt Stefan ein, "aber Menschen bleiben nicht für zehn Jahre zusammen, kaufen Häuser und haben Kinder zusammen, wenn es nur eine Trostbeziehung ist."

"Manche Leute tun das."

"Nicht du", widerspricht Stefan bestimmend. "Ich habe die Art gesehen wie sie heute mit dir umgingen, die Art wie du sie behandelt hast. Ihr liebt euch auf eine Art und Weise von denen die meisten Menschen nur träumen können. Und ich sehe die Liebe für eure Kinder, wenn ihr über sie redet." Traurig lächelnd, fügt er hinzu: "Ich hasse dich nicht, aber ich bin definitiv eifersüchtig."

Sie versucht die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht zu trocknen als sie sagt: "Du weißt, du bist auch Teil unserer Familie, oder? Damon und ich, wir wollten dich beide so schrecklich sehr zurück und wir hatten Angst, dass wir niemals-"

"Ich weiß", versichert er ihr. "Und ehrlich? Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch umeinander gekümmert habt nachdem..."

"Du wirst wieder weggehen, oder?"

Er nickt und seine eigenen Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. "Nicht für immer, aber... Was du mit ihnen hast, das ist etwas was ich für uns wollte. Und im Moment tut es einfach weh es zu sehen."

"Aber du wirst zurückkommen?"

"Natürlich werde ich das. Ich bin Onkel Stefan, richtig?"

"Richtig."

Als er ihr aus dem Auto hilft, nimmt er vorsichtig ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und seine Daumen wischen ihre Tränen weg. Ihre Lippen treffen sich einmal, sanft und keusch.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr", beteuert er.

"Ich liebe dich auch", erwidert sie und meint die Worte wirklich, selbst wenn die Definition der Liebe sich in den vergangenen zehn Jahren gewandelt hat.

Als sie drei Wochen später Leah zur Welt bringt, sendet er ihr den größten Strauß Sonnenblumen, den sie jemals gesehen hat und Elena weiß, es wird alles gut zwischen ihnen sein.

Ende Teil 8


	9. Teil 9

**Ü/N: **Wegen Ostern gibt es zum Schluss a) ein sehr langes Kapitel und b) ein früheres Update als eigentlich geplant. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. :-)

**Wortanzahl:** 1659 Wörter  
>_<p>

**Teil 9**

Sophie ist dreizehn, Jack ist zehn, Leah ist acht und Max ist fünf als er den Herzinfarkt hat. Es trifft ihn während des Schultages und ist der Grund warum er in Weltgeschichte, seiner fünften Stunde, zusammenbricht. Als er das Bewusstsein verliert, ist das Einzige woran er denken kann seine Kinder, Elena und Damon.

Als er auf der Herzstation aufwacht, ist Elena neben seinem Bett und ihre Hand ist fest um die seine geschlungen, die nicht an die Infusion angeschlossen ist. Sie fängt an zu weinen, als er sie drückt und eine Begrüßung zwischen den Zähnen herauspresst und Alaric will sie trösten, aber er schläft wieder ein.

Er bleibt für eine Woche im Krankenhaus, bevor er mit strengen Veränderungen in seiner Ernährung nach Hause geschickt wird, wo Elena in den ersten Wochen nicht von seiner Seite weicht und er bettelt Damon an, dass er sie von ihm fernhält zum Schutze ihrer Beziehung.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, fängt Sophie an ihm Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Während Jack dankbar ist, dass er Zuhause ist um Videospiele zu spielen und Leah und Max glücklich sind ihm eine endlose Mengen von Gute Besserungs-Bildern zu malen, ist Sophie alt genug um zu verstehen was passiert. Eines Nachmittags wacht er aus einem Nickerchen auf um seine Älteste im Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers vorzufinden, ihre schlanken Armen waren über ihre Brust gekreuzt und ihr langes, dunkles Haar fiel locker über ihren Rücken.

Sophie war immer Damons Tochter gewesen. Während die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungen schwankte und Leah an Elenas Hüfte klebte, hatte Sophie immer nur Damon gewollt. Selbst jetzt als mürrischer Teenager, wo sie jeden Vorschlag von Alaric abschmetterte und mit Elena ständig stritt, suchte sie Damon auf um mit ihm zu reden, zu lachen und zu weinen.

"Hey Mädel", begrüßt er sie als er sich aufsetzt. "Willst du reinkommen?"

Zögerlich betritt sie den Raum und rutscht über die komisch breite Matratze um ihn zu erreichen. Obwohl Elena schwört, dass sie so viel von Alaric in ihr sieht, sieht Alaric nur Elena und Isobel in ihren Zügen, vor allem jetzt, wo sie älter ist.

"Was ist los?"

Sophie zuckt mit den Schultern, ruhig wie sie gewöhnlich ist, bevor sie plötzlich erklärt: "Du wirst irgendwann sterben."

Überrascht lacht Alaric freudlos auf. "Ja."

"Und Mom wird irgendwann sterben."

"Richtig."

"Aber Daddy nicht."

Damon war immer Daddy gewesen und Alaric immer Dad. Vor einigen Jahren hatten sie sich mit Sophie hingesetzt und ihnen ihre einzigartige Situation erklärt, einschließlich warum Daddy Damon nicht wie jeder andere war und Sophie hatte es bis zu diesem Augenblick nie wieder erwähnt.

"Nein, er wird immer so sein wie er jetzt ist."

"Und Onkel Stefan und Tante Caroline, sie werden auch immer da bleiben?"

"Richtig."

Sophie sieht endlich hoch von der Überdecke und ihre großen Rehaugen waren gefüllt mit Tränen. "Ich will nicht, dass du und Mom sterben. Warum kann Daddy nicht machen, dass ihr so wie er seid?"

Mit schmerzenden Herzen erklärt Alaric: "Weil deine Mom und ich, wir wollen das nicht."

Sophie nickt als wenn sie es versteht, bevor sie sich plötzlich vorbeugt und ihn fest um die Mitte umarmt. Es ist die erste, freiwillige Umarmung, die sie ihm gegeben hat, seitdem sie zehn geworden war, soweit sich Alaric erinnert.

"Ich liebe dich, Dad."

Als er später in der Nacht die Geschichte für Elena und Damon wiederholt, sieht er Damon an, der mit den Schultern zuckt und halb im Scherz sagt: "Ich will auch nicht, dass einer von euch beiden stirbt."

"Niemand stirbt heute Nacht, also hört auf darüber zu reden", befiehlt Elena und zieht die Bettdecke hoch zu ihren Schultern.

Er ist fünfzig Jahre alt, Elena vierunddreißig.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Durch Zufall kreuzt Elenas Weg, den von Katherine.

Wegen der Arbeit ist sie in Philadelphia und überquert die Broad Street, als sie und Katherine buchstäblich aneinander vorbei gehen, zweimal hinsehen müssen und sich dann umdrehen. Elena ist sich nicht ganz sicher wie sie in einem Irish Pub endeten um etwas zusammen zu trinken, aber sie tun es.

Sie hat jetzt mehr als das Doppelte von Katherines körperlichen Alter gelebt und Katherine macht mehr als einen Seitenhieb auf die kleinen Fältchen, die begonnen haben ihren Mund zu umrahmen und über die Strähnen von Silber in ihrem dunklen Haar.

Als sie erwähnt, dass sie Kinder hat, verlangt Katherine ein Foto zu sehen. Elena entfernt pflichtgemäß die Plastikhüllen aus ihrer Brieftasche, welche Sophies Abschlussjahrporträt und drei Schulbilder enthalten. Katherine unterzieht sie einer genauen Kontrolle, bevor sie feststellt: "Sie sind wunderschön."

"Dankeschön", sagt sie schockiert.

"Das jüngere Mädchen sieht aus wie du."

Elena lacht leise. "Ja, Damon sagt, dass er sie ins Kloster schicken wird, wenn sie in die Pubertät kommt."

"Damon Salvatore als Daddy... ich habe immer gedacht, dass er ein guter Vater sein würde. Niemals jedoch gedacht, dass er dazu die Chance haben wird." Die Bilder über den Tisch zurück schiebend, zuckt Katherine mit den Schultern. "Nichts endet so wie man es plant, denke ich."

"Ich glaube nicht." 

Es passiert nichts bis sie den Pub verlassen, als Katherine auf einmal fragt: "Wie geht es Stefan?"

Trotz ihres besseren Wissens, gibt sie Katherine Stefans Telefonnummer.

Als Caroline sie einige Wochen später anruft, um zu beschreiben wie sie Stefan und Katherine während eines sehr expliziten Sexaktes erwischt hat, lacht Elena solange bis sie nach Luft schnappen muss.

Es endet wirklich nichts so wie man es plant.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Als Sophie verkündet, dass sie auf das Richmond-College gehen will, ist Alaric der Einzige, der dies lustig findet.

Nach mehreren Streits und eine allzu dramatischen Erklärung, dass sie tun würde, was sie wollte, ob nun mit oder ohne ihre Erlaubnis, stimmen sie schließlich alle zu. Wenn Sophie unbedingt nach Richmond gehen wollte, dann würden sie sie unterstützen.

Damon bekommt fast Krämpfe bei dem Gedanken, dass ihre Tochter sechs Stunden entfernt leben wird und Alaric verbringt viel Zeit, damit ihn deswegen aufzuziehen.

Am Tag, als sie auszieht, drängeln sie sich alle in den Familien Mini-Van mit dem Wohnwagen hinten ans Heck befestigt. Bonnie und Jeremy sind für das Wochenende zu ihnen gekommen, um auf die Kinder aufzupassen und Bonnie neckt Damon gnadenlos seiner Panik, dass er sie zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder damit bedroht sie umzubringen.

Zu der Zeit, wo sie alle Kisten von Sophie in ihr Zimmer im Studentenwohnheim getragen haben und die schwierige Vorstellung der Familie der Zimmergenossin überstanden haben – _„Das ist meine Mom Elena, mein Dad Damon und mein anderer Dad Alaric_" – ist Elena Damon beigetreten in der Kategorie der nervösen Wracks und Sophie fleht ihn stillschweigend an, dass er sie hinausbefördert.

„Nun, wir sollten los", erklärt er und Elena bricht prompt in Tränen aus.

Als Sophie sie pflichtbewusst umarmt und ihnen versichert, dass sie einmal in der Woche anrufen wird, immer ihre Halskette mit dem Eisenkraut tragen wird und nicht zu viel trinken wird, trifft Alaric auf einmal die Erinnerung daran wie Elena sie wegen dem College verlassen hatte. Sie hatte verzweifelt darum gekämpft nicht zu weinen als er und Damon sie umarmt hatten und in den ersten paar Wochen konnte Alaric nicht schlafen, weil er sich ständig Sorgen über sie gemacht hatte.

Sophie lächelt, schon begierig darauf aus zu gehen und Freundschaften zu schließen, und, zum ersten Mal, ist sich Alaric sicher, dass sie einen fantastischen Job mit ihrer Tochter getan haben.

Als er diese Meinung äußert als sie sich vom Campus entfernen, witzelt Damon: „Nun, wir haben immer noch drei weitere um sie zu verkorksen."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Elena entscheidet sich nicht bewusst dafür die Ausfahrt nach Mystic Falls zu nehmen. Vielmehr sieht sie das Schild und findet sich dabei wieder wie sie abbiegt. Sowohl Damon als auch Alaric sagen nichts als sie durch die Stadt fährt, in die sie keinen Fuß mehr gesetzt hat, seitdem sie neunzehn war und Elena ist dafür dankbar.

Ihr Haus ist nicht länger ihr Haus. Die Farbe ist anders, die Veranda umringt nun das ganze Haus und es gibt Rosenbüsche, die den Weg säumen. Sie fühlt wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen steigen als sie sich erinnert wie sehr ihre Eltern dieses Haus geliebt haben, wie ihr Vater es sein „Schloss" genannt hat. Elena hat niemals vollkommen die Liebe ihres Vaters verstanden bis sie das Haus gekauft haben, in dem sie nun leben, das Haus, welches Elena immer als das „ihre" bezeichnen wird.

Die Pension hat sich nicht verändert und Damon gibt zu, dass er und Stefan es nicht ertragen können sich vom letzten Überbleibsel ihrer Familie zu trennen. Stefan hält es in Schuss, plaudert Damon weiter und Elena schlägt vor, dass sie die Kinder eines Tages hierher bringen sollten, damit sie sehen, woher er kommt. Damon schnaubt über die Idee, aber sie kann sehen wie sich seine Lippen nach oben kräuseln, denn selbst nach achtzehn Jahren, reagiert er immer noch empfindlich auf die Tatsache, dass Alaric ihr biologischer Vater ist, als würde ihn das weniger wertvoll als Ric in den Augen der Kinder machen.

Zuletzt hält sie am Friedhof an, vier Rosen mit sich tragend. Der Grabstein ihrer Eltern war durch die Elemente verwittert und Elena ist überrascht zu erkennen, dass es 24 Jahre her ist, seitdem ihre Eltern gestorben sind. Sie ist nun älter als Jenna es jemals sein konnte, älter als John es war und in wenigen Jahren wird sie älter als ihre Eltern sein.

Nachdem sie sorgfältig die Rosen über ihre Liebsten platziert hatte, entfernt sie das aktuellste Familienfoto aus ihrem Portemonnaie und legte es auf den Grabstein. Sie hasst es, die Art weswegen ihre Kinder keine Großeltern hatten, und die Tatsache, dass ihre Eltern niemals diese vier wundervollen Menschen, die sie erschaffen hatte, sehen konnten.

Damon und Alaric stehen hinter ihr, Damon schlingt einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und Alaric einen um ihre Schultern. Für mehrere Minuten stehen sie schweigend da, bevor Elena verkündet: „Lasst uns nach Hause fahren."

Sie halten in einem Hotel in West Virginia an um zu schlafen und genauso wie sie es in den letzten 23 Jahren getan hat, schläft sie zwischen den beiden Männern ein, die sie liebt.

Ende

**Ü/N: **Ich hatte überlegt das Kapitel nochmal zu teilen, aber am Ende wollte ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieser letzte Teil und vielleicht lasst ihr mir ja ein kleines Review zurück um dies auszudrücken. :-)

Da ich gerade dabei bin alle meine offenen Fics zu beenden, wird es dauern bis ich anfange die nächste TVD-Fic zu posten. Außer ich finde eine, die mich regelrecht anschreit, dass ich sie sofort übersetzen soll. *g*

Aber vielleicht findet ihr ja auch noch andere Fics von mir, die euch gefallen. :)

Reviews sind natürlich sowohl bei dieser Fic als auch bei meinen anderen mehr als gern gesehen. ^_^

Bis dann,

eure Shadow


End file.
